1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications control method, a signal generating apparatus, and a radio communications apparatus including the signal generating apparatus in a mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a framework of 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), it is expected to be possible to transmit to a mobile station at the time of transmitting downlink acknowledgement information on a signal received by a base station, uplink radio resource allocation information. Making it possible to transmit, from the base station to the mobile station, together with the acknowledgement information, the radio resource allocation information allows the mobile station to retransmit, using a different radio resource, already-transmitted information which could not be received normally by the base station, so that an efficient utilization of uplink radio resources is achieved and a reliable retransmission of the information is expected.